One Night
by Pineapple Fizz
Summary: It was one night and she can't tell if it was a mistake. Regardless, she fell asleep with a smile on her face. NejiSaku sorry to all those who aren't fans of this pairing Review! Lemon - you have been warned.


She giggled loudly, tripping and stumbling her way to her apartment with him on her arm. They were both a little tipsy, he more than she. Mere circumstance had placed them together.

"Stop that. What are you doing?" Her voice was shrill, several octaves higher than normal.

He was pushing her through the doorway, tugging gently at her clothes. His soft chestnut hair framed his pale face beautifully. His normally bright opal eyes were cloudy with drink and misjudgment.

"That tickles!" she slurred, running an excited hand through her tousled pink locks.

"Sakura." He called her name huskily, his eyes half-lidded.

They both found their way to her sparsely furnished room, making a subconscious beeline toward her bed, which was unnecessarily large, made for maximum comfort. It was her safe-haven and tonight, it would be her place of unrestricted desire.

Sakura eagerly yanked at her shirt, letting the buttons pop out of place only to clatter softly onto the hard wood floor. Neji was only happy to oblige as he moved to take off her skimpy little skirt. It took little more to dispose of his simple clothing.

She carefully wrapped her ivory thighs around his lean torso, bringing him closer to her. She ran the fingers of one hand across his rippled abdomen, the other one locked tightly in his hair. His hands roamed her lithe body, not letting any part of her go unexplored. Her body tensed slightly as he let his hand trail up her leg, stopping at the crook of her thigh, just shy of her womanhood.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, but only for a moment. He hungrily pressed his lips against hers, devouring her like a starved man. She reciprocated without hesitation, her back arching as he eased into her burning core.

She moaned, softly at first, and then growing progressively louder.

He smirked, relishing smugly in the fact that she could be so easily manipulated by his touch. By him.

He had her, all of her. In a fleeting second of lucid sobriety, he allowed himself a small amount of triumph in gaining access to her, the one who had saved herself for a traitor.

And then it was gone.

He resumed his ministrations quickly forgetting his moment of clarity, caressing her ivory skin as she moaned his name. She clung to him desperately, her legs tightening around his waist, and her nails raking up his bare back. He lit her skin on fire with every touch, every contact.

His hand found her pert breast as he felt her constrict around him, tightening deliciously as they both came close to their climax. Her hips buckled upwards, thrusting and meeting him halfway. Each movement plunged him deeper into her, filling her up with unspeakable pleasure.

They picked up their pace, pushing and thrusting in time with each other until Sakura caved, her orgasm washing over her, leaving her to spill her sweet juices. The feeling of her warm fluid was enough to make him climax as well, pouring his load into her pulsing core.

Sakura's breath came out in small ragged puffs and he was panting softly above her, careful not to smother her with his weight. Her hair was splayed messily across the pillow. Silently, Neji rolled to the side, delicately spooning against her radiating body, a strong arm holding her close.

Sleep took him quickly, his breathing evening out not long after. Sakura, however, remained wide-awake, contemplating the night's events. Her innate medic skills had kicked in earlier, ridding herself of any traces of alcohol. She didn't know what to make of it, what it would mean.

Regardless, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

- x -

**A/N:** Alright, so this is the lemon I've been meaning to write but never got around to doing (hey, I tried! I can't help it if my stories just spontaneously morph into something else, haha). Anyway, review because I'd love to hear what you have to say. I still can't tell if this turned out the way I wanted, but, for now, this will have to do. I hope it's good enough to keep you from throwing things at me xD

Sayuri


End file.
